wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Diplomatic Crisis
The Shin Diplomatic Crisis refers to the event in which Earth Shin tried to leverage its trading with Earth Gimel to demonstrate their superiority over parahumans and The City. Prelude Miss Militia acts as Gimels ambassador to Shin. There was a huge leak of heroes personal information by Teacher's Group to the wider public. This shifts the public conversation in Gimel and warns Shin that the parahumans they took in are not who they represented themselves as. Breakthrough drops in on a public event discussing these matters.Breaking 14.2 Cryptid notes that the Red Queen has been backsliding,I didn’t take my eyes off of Amy as I asked, “Dot, what were the interesting results from her power?” ... “The ear one,” Dot said. Amy visibly winced. “Fixing an ear, a wiggly hole going through head. Canal. She colored outside the lines, little ripply-rigid flesh around the ear and more holes twisting through. There was blood bubbling out.” ... Dot went on, “It was beautiful. Wasn’t until I said something that she stopped, half the head was holes reaching through, ripples and ridges around.” “I zoned out. I hadn’t slept, I was tired,” Amy said. “She called the Snark for help. Asked him to fix the ears. He wouldn’t. But he sat with and talked her through. He sat with for the next few too.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.10 and decides to do something about it when he gets the chance.“How much of this did you plan?” Vista asked. “''This''? It’s stupid politics and a bit of Teacher, a bit of one of the bigger precogs. I just showed up, enjoyed the show, and figured I’d fulfill my promise to Panacea while I did it.” “You set me up to go to her.” “Gave the doctor the miracle drug that would knock you out, pulled the strings, gave her the room number, let the meeting happen. One way or another, I figured I wouldn’t have to listen to her whine any more.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 The more moderate political entity, the Coalition, is removed from the discussions on Earth Shin's side. The Founders faction also suffers some reputation damage. Events Breakthrough and several junior Warden members accompanied Miss Militia to a summit with Earth Shin.Breaking 14.4 Earth Shin attempted to recruit Swansong, offering her everything that she's ever wanted. She did not accept. This was likely an attempt to gain information on parahuman psychology. In defiance of established diplomatic protocol, Shin authorities arrest Breakthrough, Vista, and Golem.Breaking 14.7 The radical faction Lone Sands intuits a plot to frame the murder of Armstrong on one of them, which would result in ruining the reputation of parahumans in general. Breakthrough is attacked in the prison by normal prisoners to make them bleed and test their resolve. Victoria is hospitalized for the damage to her hand. The physician uses a drug, provided by Chris Elman, to knock her out. Amelia is called in and heals Victoria, she has a long chat with her. Sveta is isolated for trying to defend Victoria.Breaking 14.11 Kamil Armstrong is rescued from Crock o’Shit by Sveta Karelia.Interlude 14.z II Aftermath The food shipments to Gimel continued uninterrupted. Shin has settled back into an uneasy equilibriumCarol answered, “Flashbang’s something close to being a prisoner. He’ll be fine if it’s like this, I think. Their politics are more focused on each other than on us, now. They made an attempt to paint us in a bad light and that was shut down. Victoria and her team did well. The Founders and Coalition are reasserting control of things. More of yesterday’s status quo, as far as we’re concerned.” ... “Breakthrough is in,” Antares said. “Most of us. And Shin is too. They offered a bit of help.” ... “I didn’t think we were on such good terms with Shin,” Jeanne said. “The Coalition and Founders are acting pretty happy that the messy stuff has been handled and the blame is being pointed in the appropriate directions.” - Excerpt from Interlude 14.z II following the crisis. Site Navigation Category:Earth Shin